The Fisher King's Heir
by up646760
Summary: The Fisher King had done it. He had conceived an heir: and her name was Artemis of Corbenic. After her father's death she travels for years in search of Emrys and a place to call home with no such luck... Until she arrives in Camelot. But her appearance causes a stir in the castle. Now Artemis, along with her mentor Emrys, must do whatever it takes to keep Camelot from falling.
1. The Arrival

**The Fisher King's Heir. **

Everyone in Camelot felt her presence before they saw it. Powerful, seductive- people began chasing the white horse toward the castle as if mesmerised. The woman in question rode quickly, her dark blue cloak flying in the wind. As her hood fell for everyone to see, they saw her thick light brown hair fall down her back and flow with the rhythm of her riding.

Finally she reached inside the castle walls, and a Camelot guard adorned with the regular chain guard and red cloak with the Pendragon logo stitched in gold on the front helped her off her horse. She stood before the steps which led up to the main castle, praying that the King would be merciful, to grant her refuge where no other had. Camelot was her last choice, magic had been allowed back into Camelot, but only recently in comparison to the other Kingdom's she tried. They had sneered at her in disgust and feared her power the moment she uttered her name: Artemis of Corbenic. She was the one and only heir of the Fisher King, a man she had only met in her dreams.

With his magic he was able to impregnate her mother, who offered herself to him with the promise that her infertility would disappear. So it did, and weeks later my mother felt a child inside her. In Artemis' dreams her father apologised to her. He told her how weak he was and how he dreamed of teaching his child and heir magic and how to control it in person. Instead, he guided her in her dreams and for many years she practiced alone.

Her mother died many years ago and she was left orphaned, and for what seemed like an eternity she carried on running her mother's farm. Until one day, she felt her father's presence in her mind midday. He was saying goodbye to her, that the sorcerer Emrys had collected his golden trident from him and that he was finally being granted what he had wanted for many years now: death. She understood, she felt his pain through their connection and it made her flinch often. She remembered his last words to her fondly:

'_You were not destined to run a farm, my Artemis. Go, travel this land. Maybe one day you can restore my kingdom to its past glory. I love you, daughter. Be safe.'_

She had been looking for Emrys for so long, and after searching many towns, seeking him out, she concluded he must live in one of the castles. So she continued searching, and now she was in Camelot- the last place on her map, the place she was most reluctant to go; and as she watched the doors fly open, she felt her heart skip a beat. King Arthur was stood on top of the steps with a few of knights behind. His hand was clutched tightly on the handle of his sword as he gazed down at her warily. Concluding she wasn't a threat, he sauntered down the steps with his knights in tow to greet her. Artemis curtsied politely, before gazing back up into his blue eyes.

"My lord." She greeted.  
"Welcome to Camelot," The King started. "How can I be of service miss?" His eyes watched her closely, waiting for her to reveal her identity. Artemis took a deep breath and looked to the ground, preparing herself for the worst.  
"My name is Artemis of Corbenic… I am the only heir of the late Fisher King." She swallowed the lump in her throat, before daring to look back up at the King of Camelot. His eyes were narrowed as if he didn't believe her, so she reached into her satchel and grabbed her certificate of birth, naming her parents.

She slowly passed it to him, but was distracted by a radiating power which made her stagger backwards.

Her eyes slowly gazed upward, where she noticed a serving boy was stood, watching her intensely.

'_Emrys?' _She whispered in her head, and she noticed his eyes grow wide with wonder. He cocked his head to the side to gaze at her.  
_'How do you know my druid name?'  
'I am Artemis, daughter of the Fisher King. The druids know me as Nia.' _

'_Here, I am known as Merlin.'_

"Well," Her connection with Merlin broke as Arthur spoke once more. "How can I be of service, Lady Artemis?" She bowed her head as she spoke.  
"I only seek refuge, my lord. I have nowhere else to go, my mother is dead and the homelands of my father remain a wasteland. I will pay my way, whatever it takes, my father left all his treasures for me. Also, I have come to see my father's trident. Whispers from around the Kingdom claim that you have it in your possession." Arthur quirked a blond eyebrow up at her. 

"Do you have magic?" He said slowly. She sighed.

"I do have magic my Lord, I will not lie to you. I use my magic for good as did my father- he has taught me well." Arthur glanced to Merlin who nodded once, before the raven-haired Warlock continued to stare at the fair-haired girl, fidgeting with nerves.  
"You are more than welcome to stay here, in Camelot. As you are in fact the Princess of the Fisher King's wasteland with no man to govern you, you shall remain here as my Ward, unless you have any objections?" She shook her head quickly with a small smile.  
"Thank you, my Lord. Your kindness will not be forgotten." She curtsied once more as the King smiled down at her. 

"You have come to us with impeccable timing my Lady, as tonight is the feast to celebrate my triumph in the melee tournament. Camelot has this tournament every year. I'd be delighted if you attend." He beamed with pride, and Artemis smiled with him.  
"It would be my honour, sire. But I fear I have nothing suitable to wear for it." 

"Merlin, will you sort out the Lady Artemis' belongings?" Artemis gazed back up at Merlin, who was watching her with a small smile.  
"Of course my Lord." He started stepping down as she and Arthur went up, and their arms grazed against one another. She felt the spark of magic between them. Her cheeks flushed with wonder and his grin widened, before he continued on his way toward her horse.  
"As my ward Artemis, it is my duty to care for you- by this evening; you will have many fine gowns to wear. Gowns suitable for a Princess."

"My Lord I could never accept such gifts when you are already giving me so much-"  
"Nonsense, you deserve to live and look like a Princess my Lady, and that's exactly what you shall get."


	2. The Feast

At the feast, The King watched his knights and the few knights from other Kingdoms feast and drink to their hearts content. His wife Guinevere sat to his left, her hand in his with a small smile on her face. To his right remained an empty seat, with Merlin standing a few paces away from it. Merlin, noticing his King's agitation looked to him to see what was wrong.  
"Something bothering you my Lord?" Arthur looked to Merlin with a small frown.  
"I was just wondering where the Lady Artemis-" But he was cut off as two servants opened the door to the throne room, and the Lady in question stepped in.

Her once unruly hair was now in intricate curls which framed her porcelain skin. The gown was made from a dark grey silk which flowed around her body, with a silver bodice which tightened below her breasts and her stomach to give her the perfect hour glass figure. Below this were silver pendants in the form of stars and one crescent moon, which swung too and fro as she walked. Around her neckline were small grey beads sewn in which shimmered under the fire's lit around the room. The feast grew noticeably quieter as they gazed upon her, and they watched her cheek's flush in embarrassment.

Arthur stood and with one hand gesture summoned her forward, indicating to the seat to his right. Slowly she walked toward him, and the knights drooled with awe as they watched her body move with grace. Before she sat in her chair she curtsied to the King, who took her hand to introduce her.  
"Friends and knights, please allow me to introduce you to the last remaining heir of Corbenic and my new ward, Princess Artemis." Artemis noticed looks of shock on their faces, before the hall exploded with applause and cheers. Her cheeks reddened further, and she followed suit as Arthur took his seat. 

"Not so fast my Lady," A knight in the Camelot uniform was suddenly standing before her, and he bowed. "Care to dance?" She gazed into the dark eyes of the knight before her, grinning boyishly. Charm oozed from him, she could already see his heart was good.  
"It would be my pleasure sir?"  
"Gwaine, Sir Gwaine." She placed her hand in his and he smiled, pulling her up and into him. He guided her to the middle of the dance-floor just as the tempo of the music began to quicken. Artemis noticed the King had asked the Queen to dance too, and were only a few paces away. 

"I hope you can keep up, Lady Artemis." Artemis laughed.  
"It's you I worry for, good sir." She teased, bringing herself a little closer. She batted her eyelashes at him as they began to move together in perfect sync, his eyes growing with amazement as she gracefully followed his every movement. 

"You look lost for words, brave knight."  
"There's always a first for everything, my lady." He started. "I must say, you look beautiful tonight, one of the fairest in the room- maybe even in Camelot." She laughed, her light green eyes looking into his.  
"It will take more than flattery to make me swoon, Sir Gwaine." He grinned a lop-sided grin, in awe with this woman who didn't fall for his pretty words.  
"The ones that fall for my words right away aren't as fun to pursue."

The song came to an end and the pair stopped moving, dawdling for a few seconds in each other's presence; before finally Gwaine tenderly lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles.  
"Until next time, Princess." She smirked playfully at him, but before she had the chance to make her way back to her seat, her hand was caught once more. She turned expecting to see the charming knight, only to find King Arthur there instead. 

"My Lord?"  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a friendly smile.  
"What about the Queen?" Arthur's eyes flickered over her shoulder, and she turned to see she was already partnered up with another knight. Artemis frowned at the pair, sensing something more than just friendship, but didn't dare say a word. She had finally found a home for herself, she could not mess it up now. "Then yes, lead the way." Like a child Arthur grinned, guiding her once more back to the middle. The song was slower this time, giving the pair a chance to speak.

"Gwaine seems enamoured by you." Arthur laughed, and Artemis laughed too.  
"Something tells me he's enamoured by most women." He leaned in closer, checking to see if anyone could hear.  
"He will kill me if he hears me say this," he started, "but before I married Guinevere, he was once pretty smitten with her too." Artemis gasped, but she noticed that Arthur wasn't bothered by it.  
"The Lady Guinevere is a beautiful woman, I can see why."

"Do not tell me you're smitten with her, too."  
"My Lord, that's been my plan all along. To steal her away from you with my extraordinary charm and wit." She giggled playfully, and she watched as Arthur threw his head back and laughed.  
"You would be fine competition no doubt, Princess."  
"There would be no competition my King; I've been known to be very persuasive and charming in my time."  
"Even more so than the King of Camelot?" He challenged playfully, watching as her eyes danced with mischief.  
"I am not sure you would wish to find out, my lord." Her lips quirked up into a cheeky smile as the song came to an end, and she watched as Arthur shook his head trying to hide away the amusement in his eyes.  
"Do excuse me my King; I am in desperate need of some fresh air." She curtsied, and he like the knight before him kissed her knuckles gently to show his kindness.

She quickly became aware she was lost. Camelot was a lot larger than she expected, but she didn't think she could forget the way she came in. She huffed as she turned another corner, groaning in exasperation when she couldn't see the familiar wooden door which would grant her the freedom she needed.

"Lost are we?" A voice spoke from behind her, and she jumped- letting out an embarrassing squeal as she did so. She turned to face the culprit with a glare.  
"Merlin! You scared me!" She complained, folding her arms underneath her chest. He laughed and edged closer to her.  
"Sorry, Arthur told me to make sure you get outside alright."  
"Thank goodness, I am terribly lost." Merlin, like Arthur before him, threw his head back and laughed at the Princess. "It's no laughing matter." She murmured. He slowly managed to quiet himself, before offering his arm for her to take; which she gratefully took.  
"Come on, I will show you the way." Together they walked, as Artemis studied him closely.

_'You are not what I expected you to be, Emrys.' _She spoke in his mind, and she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
'_What did you expect me to be, Nia?'  
'For starters, I expected you to be much older.' _Merlin openly laughed, and to anyone walking past the pair, he would have looked mad for laughing at the silence.

Finally the pair found the outdoors, and they hid away together.  
"My father spoke fondly of you, Merlin. He said that you were destined to bring magic back into Camelot, which you have done. Not only that, you have helped Arthur bring peace across the Kingdom. He said… He said you are the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived." Even in the dark Artemis saw his face turn red bashfully. "There is no need to be embarrassed, if anything Merlin, you should be flattered."  
"Of course I am flattered, but it is very rare for me to receive compliments on my magic. Most sorcerers will not reveal themselves still, in fear that Arthur is playing a trick when he says the ban against magic is lifted, so I rarely meet kindred spirits such as you." She clutched his hand.  
"It feels wonderful to share this with someone." She whispered. "Merlin, my father never had the chance to teach me as much as he knew. He spoke so fondly of you; I took it upon myself to seek you out to ask you… To teach me. To guide me in the ways of the old religion." Merlin gaped at the girl, before a warm smile graced his lips.  
"There's nothing I'd want more, Artemis."

Before she could reply, a noise startled the pair into silence. They peaked into the court square from their hiding place, and distinctly made out two figures; a man and a woman.  
"Lancelot, we can't be here." Artemis frowned, who was Lancelot? Merlin obviously recognised the name, as his body went stiff beside hers.  
"Merlin what's wrong?" She whispered, but he politely hushed her.  
"Gwen you know how I feel for you," It suddenly clicked into place in Artemis' mind. 

'_That's Queen Guinevere, isn't it?' _She asked Merlin in his head, and she heard him sigh before nodding. _'I knew something was going on between her and that knight, I sensed it the moment I clapped eyes on them.' _Merlin's head snapped to look at her, his eyes wide with alarm.

"And you know how I feel for you, but I am married now, and if the King ever discovered us-" She was cut off. Artemis and Merlin leaned closer to see Lancelot had pressed his lips on hers, and she was not pulling away.  
"I cannot watch this anymore." Artemis looked away, trying hard how to figure out how to get back inside. Sensing her distress, Merlin grasped her hand.  
_'Follow me.' _He whispered telepathically, and together they crept back into a small door, and weaved through small passages which were dimly lit.

Finally, they found their way back to the throne room, where most of the guests were still eating and drinking to their heart's content.

Artemis' eyes landed on the King who was chatting animatedly with his knights, jesting with them. Her heart constricted with pain at the thought of his cheating wife. _'You cannot tell him, Artemis. Camelot will fall if his heart is broken.' _She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing he was right. The fate of Camelot, the fate of magic usage was in Arthur's hands, they couldn't destroy him now.  
_'I understand.'_ Merlin nodded once, before leaving her side.

"Lady Artemis!" She followed the voice directly to the King, who was holding a goblet out to her. She gratefully took it, drinking the drink down in one to calm her nerves. The king and his knights looked at her in amazement.  
"What, do you believe women are incapable of handling their drink? I am sure I could out drink all of you." She smirked.  
"I believe this Princess may cause some trouble with my knights." Arthur spoke jokingly, wrapping a friendly arm around Artemis.  
"She's trouble alright." She heard Gwaine speak, his eyes twinkling with jest.  
"More trouble than you could possibly handle I am sure, Sir Gwaine." The knights all suddenly laughed and bundled on Gwaine whose face had flushed scarlet.

"Anyway, I have come to say goodnight, it has been a long day of travelling. I fear I may fall asleep at the table otherwise. Thank you once more, for your generosity. I do not think I could have taken one more night sleeping in the wilderness alone." She bowed her head with a sigh. Arthur's fingers touched her chin and raised her head back up.  
"You never have to sleep rough again, My Lady. Come, I'll escort you to your chambers." She smiled her thanks, before looking to the knights.  
"Until next time, fair knights." Gwaine reached forward and grasped her fingers, rubbing his against them smoothly. He slowly leant in and pressed his lips once more against her knuckles, lingering for a few moments.  
"Until then, my lady." He whispered huskily, before the knights all erupted with sweet coos.

She turned to the King who had his arm outstretched for her, and she slowly entangled her arm in his. They left the throne room, and the pair relished the quietness of the corridors.  
"My lady if you don't mind me being so bold…" Arthur started hesitantly, so Artemis squeezed his arm prompting him to go on. "Well, my knights and I were talking, and we have to know, how is it that a maiden as beautiful as you, has not found a husband?" She felt her cheeks heat at his compliment, before sighing.  
"It's silly of me really to be so foolish, but I wish to marry for love. My title as Princess seems to be entangled with the fate of a loveless marriage. Every kingdom I have been to, I have been asked to marry the Prince's. But I know what they seek, they want offspring with my magical abilities, they want the strength to overpower the other Kingdoms, and I cannot allow that. So I always say no. Their hearts are tainted with greed and arrogance; I do not want that life for myself. My father did not want that life for me, and neither did my mother. It may seem selfish, but with my powers, I must choose carefully. I want to be loved, I do not want to be someone's possession." 

"I understand, better than anyone. When my father was alive, he tried to arrange my marriage countless times to strengthen Camelot. That was it with my father; he cared more for Camelot than he did for me. Guinevere was a servant before I married her. My father would have never allowed it when he was alive, but after he died, I changed the rules and married her… For love." It took all of Artemis' strength not to cry for the King. This woman he cared so deeply for was secretly seeing another behind his back, and it brought her nothing but pain.  
"You are a good man, Arthur Pendragon. I can see it in you, like a blinding light. You have made Camelot a better place, especially for my kind. I'm glad you finally see that not all magic is evil." He smiled down at her.  
"It's all thanks to Merlin really. But do not ever tell him I said that, I will never hear the end of it." She giggled at his words.

"The most powerful sorcerer in the world… I offered him a higher place in the castle, but he's content where he is as my manservant. Apparently it's easier to keep an eye on me that way."  
"Well it is his destiny alongside yours to unite the Kingdoms; to make Albion. Two sides of the same coin." He frowned.  
"I feel I was the last to know about all this uniting the Kingdoms stuff." She laughed again, before she felt Arthur come to a stop. "Here we are." He breathed, looking at her door.  
"Thank you, for everything my Lord."  
"Please, just call me Arthur."  
"Arthur, then. Without you, I do not know where I would be." She leant up and pressed a butterfly kiss on his cheek, smiling warmly. Without another word she pushed her door open, and let it close behind her; leaving the King of Camelot behind it with a joyous smile on his face.


End file.
